Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds – Ultimate Edition
is the remastered version of the 2018 crossover video game, ''Project X Zone III: War of Infinite Worlds, developed by Monolith Soft for the Nintendo Switch. To celebrate the 65th anniversary of Bandai Namco Entertainment, the game was released in Japan on June 1, 2020, and worldwide on December 25, 2020. In addition to featuring characters from Bandai Namco, Capcom and Sega franchises, the game introduces guests characters from Arc System Works, Square-Enix, Konami, SNK, Koei Tecmo and Compile Heart. Production To be added Gameplay As opposed to the Nintendo 3DS, the Ultimate Edition of Project X Zone 3 features a radicalized changed in gameplay. The update removes the tactical turn-based gameplay of the original and replaces it with a more traditional hack-and-slash/beat-em-up third-person shooter orientation with RPG elements adapted straight from the original and 2.5D graphics incorporated into the environments, characters and animations in the same vein as Dragon Ball FighterZ. New Characters All characters from the original will reappear in the Ultimate Edition in addition to new characters from different franchises. Characters denoted with (*) symbol are initially an enemy unit. Characters denoted with (**) symbol are previously a Solo Unit in the original version. Bandai Namco Capcom Sega Guest Characters Solo Units Characters denoted with (*) symbol are initially an enemy unit. Bandai Namco Capcom Sega Guest Characters New Enemies Reception Marketing Critical reception Gallery File:PXZ3_Ultimate_Edition_Cover_(Japanese).png|Japanese game cover Trivia * The international release of Project X Zone 3 Ultimate Edition incorporates English voice-overs for the characters and cutscenes, being the first game in the Namco Cross series to having English dubbed voices. Category:Open World Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:"M" rated Category:"M" Rated Category:"m" rated Category:Open-World Category:Open World Games Category:Open world video games Category:Open-world games Category:Open World RPG Category:Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossovers Category:Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Capcom Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:RPG Category:RPGs Category:RPG Games Category:"RP" rated Category:"RP" Rated Category:"Rp" Rated Category:"Rp" rated Category:Sonic Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Games Category:Square Enix Category:Konami Category:SNK Category:Tactical RPG Category:Role-playing Game Category:Role playing Category:Project X Zone Category:Sequel Category:Crossover Sequel Category:Toei Animation Category:Toei Category:Toho Category:Tsuburaya Category:Angry Video Game Nerd Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Channel Awesome Category:Games based on YouTube Videos/Channels Category:Namco X Capcom Category:Super Robot Taisen Category:Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Wars OG Saga Category:Super Robot Taisen Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Super Robot Wars Endless Frontier Category:Xenosaga Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Xenogears Category:Xeno Series Category:Tekken Category:Tekken 7 Category:Tekken games Category:Soul Calibur Category:Soulcalibur Category:The Idolm@ster Category:The Idolmaster Category:.hack Category:God Eater Category:Saint Seiya Category:Infinite Stratos Category:High School DxD Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball FighterZ Category:One Piece Category:Boruto: Naruto Next Generation Category:Naruto Shippuden Category:Naruto Category:Tales of Category:Tales of Vesperia Category:Tales of the Abyss Category:Tales of Graces Category:Tales of Destiny Category:Tales of Zestiria Category:Tales of Berseria Category:Kuroinu Category:Adventure of Valkyrie Category:Summon Night Category:Summon Knight Category:Time Crisis Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Pac-Man Category:PAC MAN Category:Pacman Category:The Tower of Druaga Category:Wonder Momo Category:Kamen Rider Category:Super Sentai Category:Metal Hero Category:Yumeria Category:Godzilla Category:Street Fighter Category:Darkstalkers Category:Final Fight Category:Rival Schools Category:Mega Man Category:Megaman X Category:Mega Man Battle Network Category:Mega Man Starforce Category:Mega Man Legends Category:Resident Evil Category:Devil May Cry Category:Ace Attorney Category:Dead Rising Category:Captain Commando Category:Strider Category:Bionic Commando Category:Star Gladiator Category:Dino Crisis Category:Forgotten Worlds Category:P.N.03 Category:Product Number Zero Three Category:Product Number 03 Category:Lost Planet Category:E.X. Troopers Category:Asura's Wrath Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins Category:Aliens Category:Predator Category:Aliens vs Predator Category:Persona Category:Under Night In-Birth Category:Segata Sanshiro Category:Space Channel 5 Category:Virtua Fighter Category:Virtua Cop Category:Phantasy Star Category:Phantasy Star Online Category:Sakura Wars Category:Sakura Taisen Category:Skies of Arcadia Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:NiGHTS Category:Shenmue Category:Yakuza Category:Bayonetta Category:Zombie Revenge Category:The House of the Dead Category:Zombie Revenge: The House of the Dead Category:Dynamite Cop Category:Dynamite Dekka Category:Resonance of Fate Category:Shinobi Category:Nightshade Category:Kunoichi Category:Streets of Rage Category:Guardian Heroes Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Fire Emblem Category:Fire Emblem Games Category:Kid Icarus Category:Pokemon games Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon games Category:Pokémon Category:Metroid Category:Metal Gear Category:Castlevania Category:Final Fantasy Category:Gyrozetter Category:The King of Fighters Category:Fatal Fury Category:Metal Slug Category:RWBY Category:Blazblue Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Dynasty Warriors Category:Dead or Alive Category:Ninja Gaiden Category:Guilty Gear Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Grand Theft Auto Series Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Skyrim Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Arc System Works Category:2018 video games Category:2018 games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Action RPG Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover fighting games Category:Crossover fighting Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Ordyne Category:Ultraman Category:Ryu ga Gotokou Category:End of Eternity Category:Golden Axe Category:Rockstar Games Category:Activision Category:Activision Games Category:Ubisoft Category:Compile Heart Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Shadow Land Category:The Genji and the Heike Clans Category:Bravoman Category:Sengoku Basara Category:Zack & Wiki Category:Quiz Nanairo Dreams Category:Red Earth Category:Dig Dug Category:Baraduke Category:Burning Force Category:Klonoa Category:Power Stone Category:Gaist Crusher Category:Beyond Oasis Category:Fighting Vipers Category:Magic Knight Rayearth Category:Sands of Destruction Category:CERO D Category:CERO Z Category:PEGI 16 Category:PEGI 18 Category:Monolith Soft